


Steve's IKEA adventure (Steve Rogers X Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Reader go on a trip to IKEA to buy a new bookcase. Just some fluff, I guess. </p><p>Inspired by my own IKEA shenanigans and having to carry a very, very heavy box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's IKEA adventure (Steve Rogers X Reader)

You sighed, cursing yourself for buying more books. Somehow, every time you went to the city centre, you couldn’t help but pay the bookshop a visit. Books were stacked on top of your already full bookcase, there even was a pile of books next to it. And now you had bought five new books. With another sigh, you put them next to the bookcase.

‘You read too much,’ your boyfriend, Steve, commented. 

Raising your eyebrows, you turned towards him. ‘There’s no such thing.’

He shrugged and walked over to you. Him and you had moved in together a couple months ago, which meant that you had had to give up your old, gigantic bookcase. It just didn’t fit in the small apartment the two of you had. 

‘This is getting out of hand,’ Steve said, glancing at the books with amusement. He loved the fact that you were so passionate about reading, but a solution had to be found. 

‘You know what?’ you asked, an idea popping into your head. ‘We’ll go to IKEA tomorrow.’

Steve gave you a weird look. ‘What’s IKEA?’

‘You’ll see,’ you replied with a smile. You knew you could probably explain it to him, but where was the fun in that? ‘To really know IKEA, one must experience IKEA.’

He now looked at you like you had completely lost your mind, but you just smiled at him and walked over to the couch. You flopped down and started to take off your shoes, pretending your boyfriend wasn’t looking at you like you were crazy. After a couple seconds, he just shrugged and sat down next to you. 

‘Wanna watch a movie?’ you asked, smiling sweetly. You knew he wanted to know what IKEA was, but he was just going to have to wait. He shot you an unamused glare, but then nodded. You grinned, knowing you were going to have so much fun the next day. 

\---

‘Ooh, I love that pillow!’ you cooed the second you stepped into IKEA. You took Steve’s hand and dragged him over to where the pillow was displayed. You stroked the surface of the thing, trying to determine if this was a nice pillow to put your face on, or that it might be better for laying on the couch. Steve meanwhile, watched you in surprise. He had never seen you act like this before. 

‘Do you like it?’ you asked him. He glared at the white pillow that had light blue stripes on it, not really knowing what to think of it. 

‘Sure?’ he said, unsure if that was the right answer. You huffed with a smile on your face and was about to say something, but then something else caught your eye: a bunch of scented candles. 

‘Steve, look!’ you called, dragging the poor man over to the candles. ‘Smell this, do you like it?’

You pushed a candle into his face and let go of it, expecting him to catch it, which he did. He glanced at the object in his hand and then sniffed it. He had to admit, it smelled quite good. But before he could tell you that he liked it, you had already dashed off to who knew where. 

‘[y/n]!’ he called, putting the candle back where it came from. ‘Where are you?’ 

‘Over here!’ he heard you call, but he couldn’t see you. He started walking around, trying to find you. Of course he didn’t have to search for long, he found you sitting comfortably in a fauteuil in one of the living rooms. 

‘It’s so pretty,’ you said, looking up at him with big eyes. 

‘We don’t have any room for an extra chair, [y/n],’ he said, but he couldn’t help but laugh at your IKEA frenzy. 

‘But it’s so pretty,’ you whispered. Of course you knew you couldn’t get it, but that didn’t stop you from wanting it. 

‘Yeah, it is,’ Steve replied, eyeing the bright yellow fauteuil. ‘But we’re here for a bookcase.’

With a sigh, you got up from your comfortable chair and followed Steve out of the room. The next room over, however, had a beautiful couch that needed testing. Steve groaned when he realised you were going to have to test or touch every single thing you found interesting. This was going to be a long day. 

And indeed, after a couple of hours of following you around the store, Steve was getting quite tired of it. You had sat or laid on couches, chairs, beds, even a single rug. But that wasn’t all, you had touched and tested at least a dozen wardrobes, faucets and lamps. You had also played with a hundred candles, boxes and other small things. 

‘Steve?’ you called from somewhere. The tone in your voice told him you had found something pretty again and that you were going to ask him if you could buy it. ‘Can we get this?’

‘What is it?’ he replied, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on. Your hand flew up from behind a shelving unit, holding a… dishwashing brush. 

‘Look!’ you called excitedly. ‘It’s got a little sucky thing on the end, so it won’t fall over!’

‘Sure, honey,’ he said, though he didn’t really see the point in having a dishwashing brush that couldn’t fall over. ‘If that makes you happy.’

‘Cool!’ you called and jogged back over to him. When you saw the exhausted look on his face, you couldn’t help but laugh. You got on your toes and pecked his lips. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s alright,’ he replied, smiling at you. ‘It’s good to see you’re having fun.’

You nodded. ‘Hey, we can go to the restaurant to get some Swedish meatballs!’

Steve did like the idea of getting some food, so soon enough you found yourself in the restaurant. It was a busy day, so you had sent Steve to get some food while you’d hog the first available table. After a couple of minutes, an elderly couple got up and left, so you quickly sat down. You smiled smugly at the disappointed faces of another couple your age. 

‘Got you some meatballs,’ Steve said when he returned with the food. 

‘Thanks, I’m starving!’ you said. Without having noticed it, walking around the store had actually tired you a lot. Without a second thought, you dug into your food. 

‘So we’re getting the Billy bookcase?’ Steve asked, and you nodded. 

‘Seems like the cheapest and easiest one,’ you said. ‘We can get it at the self-service warehouse.’

And that’s what you did. After you had finished your food, you set off to find the place where you could pick up the box with the bookcase in it. After a bit of puzzling, you and Steve found the right shelf. 

‘I think the black one would look best,’ Steve said, pointing at a box that contained a black bookcase. 

‘I agree.’ You crouched down to grab the box, but the moment you pulled it towards you, you felt how heavy it was. But you didn’t want Steve to think you couldn’t do anything yourself, so you clenched your teeth and lifted the box. 

‘Holy shit,’ you muttered under your breath, almost falling over with the weight of the box. 

‘You alright?’ Steve asked, amused by your attempts. He had seen how much effort it had taken for you to actually lift the box, so he was guessing it was pretty heavy. 

‘Yeah, I’m fine!’ you squeaked, shuffling forwards. ‘Got it all under control… Let’s go home.’

Steve watched you struggle with the box for a little while, but when you almost fell over at the end of the aisle, he pulled the box from your hands. 

‘Let me take that,’ he said, smiling at you. You pouted, but you knew you weren’t going to make it far anyway. So instead you just picked up the bag of small things you had picked out and followed Steve to the exit. 

\---

It had taken some muscle power, but the box had finally been moved into your small living room. You looked down on it, grinning because of your victory over the heavy thing. Well, to be honest, you were glad Steve had been around to carry it. 

‘Well,’ Steve said, walking back into the room after having put the dishwashing brush away. ‘Let’s assemble it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming... soon, probably.


End file.
